


Coordinates

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's time has finally come - she would meet her soulmate. Soulmate AU prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coordinates

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Google Maps.

“I can’t believe it’s tomorrow,” Rose squealed to her best friend Shareen. She looked excitedly down at the inside of her wrist, where a series of numbers were tattooed on her skin.

  
_11/01/2016_   
_51.5114072, -0.1160984, 21z_

  
Every person was born with the numbers - it was where and when one would find their soulmate. The first was the date and the second coordinates. Based on her own, she’d be meeting her soulmate for the first time the next morning in her Intro to War Studies course at King’s College.

  
Shareen sighed and flopped down on Rose’s bed. “You are so lucky. I still have five more years!”

  
Rose rolled her eyes. “Oi, it just means you have more time for casual dating! I mean, we’re only nineteen. I’ve barely been out in the world.”

  
“Pretty sure Jimmy Stone was all you needed for world experience.”  
Rose threw a pillow at Shareen’s head with a laugh.

  
oOo

  
Rose took a deep, nervous breath as she waited outside her classroom. She was already checking over every person that stopped near her, whether she was able to see their own numbers or at least check out their behavior for any telling signs. She was going mad.

  
The moment the class before let out and she was able to sit down, she began to relax (if barely). She would stop worrying, just let things come naturally.

  
“This seat taken?”

  
She startled out of her thoughts to see an attractive man smiling down at her. He had a baby face and nice, medium length hair; to her dismay, he was wearing long sleeves. “Ah, no. Not at all. Please, sit.”

  
He sat down and took out his book and notepad. Once he was situated, he turned back to her with a smile. “I hear the professor is rather grumpy.”

  
She shrugged. “Same. But apparently he’s an easy grader, so I think I can handle it.” She subtly turned over her arm so that her tattoo was on display.

  
He gaze flickered down of their own accord, but his expression gave nothing away. “Well, it is an intro class. I’d be rather livid if he failed us all.”

  
Rose chuckled and nodded. “You would have hated my Lib Studies professor last semester. It’s like he has a vendetta against university students.”

  
“10 AM on the dot, please quiet down! I am Professor Smith and this is Intro to War Studies. If you are in the wrong class, please leave now.”

  
Both Rose and her mystery man jumped at the booming voice coming from the front of the room. They both laughed quietly at themselves and then focused on their professor.

  
Rose was quickly glad that she had chosen the shortest class period (even if it meant Friday classes), because she was sure she couldn’t be more bored. Although the professor's slight Scottish lilt helped, the subject for the day was as dry as it could get. The lack of distraction also meant she couldn’t keep herself from trying to see if her new friend’s sleeve would ride up enough for her to at least see a date.

  
When class was finally over, the man got her attention one last time. “So, you’re meeting them today?”

  
Rose blinked up at him, not fully understanding the question. “Sorry?”

  
He nodded down at her arm. “Your tattoo. Says you’re meeting your soulmate today. Must say…” he looked away bashfully. “I’m a bit disappointed. Was hoping we’d have more time.”

  
Rose squashed down her disappointment and offered a smile. “Well, we can still be friends.”

  
He smiled and held out his hand. “Friends.”

  
She shook it and they said their goodbyes. Once she was focused back on her notebook, she saw that she forgot to write down the reading assignment for next class. “Bloody hell. Get it together, Rose,” she murmured to herself before heading up to the front to ask the professor. “Professor Smith? Sorry to bother, but-” She cut herself off, eyes startlingly wide. The man had taken to rolling up his shirtsleeves halfway through class, consequently showing off his tattoo.

  
_11/01/2016_   
_51.5114072, -0.1160984, 21z_


End file.
